1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of processing a signal such as speech, and, more particularly, to a method that efficiently processes multiple samples of such a signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical signal processing technique samples an input signal and arithmetically processes the samples. The typical technique requires extensive hardware to process the signal with sufficient speed, because of the large number of samples and large amount of computation required to encode the input signal.